The Players
The RPG setting "Orpheus Gaze" began in February 2009 and was set up to be a multi episode, multi arc story that tracked human development from its first mission to Mars all the way to becoming a star-faring power This article includes the names and in-game identities of the player's in this game who have helped to shape the experience Tony Gifford Tony was part of the very first session of the game and has largely been a part of the game ever since. He's played various roles from a hot-shot pilot, to a mad prospector, to the first Rorn to make Captain in the Federation Fleet to a vengeful former smuggler. In the Dynasty world, he was a key part of the Federalist Party until the Civil War. He then rejoined the Federalist Party in Dynasty II as the McQaid family and won the Presidency. Tony was the Chief of Staff for the Resistance during Armistice Day Alex Broad Alex's has also been part of the game since the first session and has always had a very keen interest in the corporate world but also in foreign policy. Alex has been a key voice in keeping the human race from disintergrating into its own petty politics. Alex's first political dynasty was a moderate, conservative family but the Maquessa family, in Dynasty II, have continued the trend of being focused on foreign policy Alex commanded the Karkouri Occupation forces during Armistice Day Laura Bailey Laura joined during the days on St Lawrence and she managed to go from business-woman to Senator within the old Federation. She was also the rugged bridge officer, JD, on the USS John Grissom before making Admiral. She also captained the stolen Tranoan Warship the Cavrini during Rogue. In Dynasty her initially conservative family were a key part of the Federalist Party. Laura was the Spy Control for Armistice Day Kieran Carder Kieran's smuggler character in St Lawrence went on to form a moderately successful business whilst skirting a line of what was ethically correct! His ships Doctor, "Doc Jay" in Brave New World ended up commanding a ship of his own. His best character, perhaps, was his manic Mor-Du hacker and computer genius. Stephen Lovatt Stephen's idiosyncratic characters were traitors on St Lawrence, inadvertent traitors in Brave New World and then caused the collapse of the Federation in Dynasty I. Stephen also commanded the Resistance during Armistice Day Ben Stephens New to tabletop RPGs, Ben joined Brave New World as a navigations officer who turned out to be a spy for the Office of Naval Intelligence. His centrist, pro-corporate family in Dynasty, the Slades, were known for forming the Community Party in resistance to the one party state of the Federalist Party. Ben also played the Cavrini's initial captain in Rogue before his heroic suicide! Ben's family also formed Allied Technology which became one of the most powerful and influential companies. Ben played the Governor of Whitworth during Armistice Day Lauren Hart Also new to tabletop RPG's, Lauren has largely played in the Dynasty II setting where her sprawling Valane family have become powerful nobles and helped to form the Empire as well as setting up her own very powerful corporation, Proteus KP. Lauren was a task force commander for the Resistance during Armistice Day Kate Perry Kate joined the RPG during Dynasty II, initially leading the politically influential De Bruyne family before she lead the break-away Union of Socialist Worlds against the Federated States, sparking the 3rd Terran Civil War. Kate's short resistance was ended before she moved to run a Pirate Fleet! Kate was the Mayor of Standard City on St Lawrence during Armistice Day and was elected President of the new Government Chris Gannon Chris lead the Zavitz political family during Dynasty II, a pro corporate family well known for its ties to West-Corp. Chris also saw his scion killed during the 2333 OMDA attack. Chris's family went into exile during the 2388 coup and he retired them in 2400 Chris was the Treasury Officer for the Karkouri Occupation force in Armistice Day "Sebastian" Reid Seb joined Dynasty II playing one off characters as part of the conservative TPE Party until he moved to lead the Solarin political dynasty who, somewhat against the odds, became Emperor's of the human race in 2388. Seb was the Governor of the St Lawrence Colony in Armistice Day John Mizon John joined Dynasty II was the military/political Hawthorne family and he was a lynchpin in the powerful Federalist Party. John was Map Control in Armistice Day Luke Murray Luke lead the commercial Brahms family in Dynasty II Jen Steel Jen lead the somewhat unlucky Tellar family in Dynasty II. Many scions of the family have been killed, so much so that it has become an in-joke Marcus Johns Marcus joined Dynasty II playing one off characters before taking over the Holliston corporation who are major investors and brokers. Tiffany Ball Tiff, Lauren's sister, joined the game during Dynasty II as the Bezlen political dynasty John John joined Dynasty II and played as the corporate minded Hindley political family Kat Kat joined Dynasty II and played as the Federalist Sorrell political family Giannis Giannis came to one session of Dynasty II Hannah Galliers Hannah came to two sessions of Dynasty Ii and played as the liberal Cambridge family Connor Ramsey Connor came to one session (so far) of Dynasty Connor was part of the West-Corp team on Armistice Day Scotty Scotty came to two sessions of Dynasty II